Love or Friendship:a Sheena Story
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: this is my 3rd story, I was trying to debate to another story for Patrick, or this, I picked this, then do another Pat story, hope you guys like this. The Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

note: The following story is Rated M, for language, slight sexual content, and some violence, if you are too immature to read this story, please close your window, and go read a kids story, and grow up.

**Love or Friendship: A Sheena and Lloyd Story**

**Chapter 1: The Creek**

Sheena rose from out of her sleeping bag, and took a walk down to the creek, it was about midnight, everyone was asleep, and she in her sleeping gown, it was getting very windy, so she had to hodl to dress down, even if noone was awake to notice, she had the instinct from hanging out with Zelos for too long.

They had just reunited the two worlds, Mithos was gone for good, Tethe'alla was saved, and Sheena was back to her normal self again when Lloyd saved her, and the only thing on her mind was the promise she and Lloyd made...going on a journey together, just them... She was happy and yet scared at the same time, she wanted to be with Lloyd to the ends of the world, but she couldn't confess her feelings, and she was also afraid if Lloyd doesn't repsond the way she wants him to.

"sigh its all over for the 8 of us...just me and Lloyd...why can't it be as simple as it sounds?" she said to herself.

Just then she heard a rustle of leaves, and turned around, and spotted Zelos, she then was about to get angry when Zelos, held up a white hankercheif as a truce, She just giggled and muttered "bonebead" under her breath.

"Zelos what are you doing here? It's kinda late" She said softly.

"Well young lady I should be asking the same thing, why are you up? I heard Lloyd mutter in his sleep, and it kinda woke me up, and your bag was emoty, so I got worried." He said softly as well, but this time, not in his seductive kinda way.

Sheena a bit shocked that Zelos didn't put on any charm in his voice, just answered with a simple shrug.

Zelos chuckled and knew that wasn't the right answer. "C'mon Sheena, tell me the truth."

"Are you willing to listen to me for once, and not just stare at my chest as you always do."

"Hey after beating the shit out of Mithos, I realizied a warrior like me should follow a code of respect towards women, a not be such a idiot."

Sheena pinched herself lightly to think she was dreaming, but she wasn't, so she smiled, and sat down, spill herself to Zelos.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you guys this just yet but, Lloyd and I promised to go on a journey together.." Zelos started to sit down after hearing that part, and he insisted Sheena to continue "..I was happy we made that promise, but I'm gonna miss hanging out with you guys, and I'm afraid of..." She was silent after that part.

"Afraid of what? Bears...Assassins...Ex-Desians?" Zelos asked to finished her sentence.

"No...what to say to Lloyd.."

"Wha?"

'You see...I like..no not like..love him...but I don't know what to say to him...or what he'll say to me...Zelos you're his best friend, what does he say to you?"

Zelos chuckled "Sheena, I am not the keeper of that title, Genis is, butLloyd did ask me once, how to impress a girl who is older than you, so either he wants Raine or You, I told him do something Heroic, and I guess he took my advice on that one."

Sheena tilted her head in confusion " When did he do that?"

"The time you battled Volt, when he kept trying to zap you, Lloyd step in and took the hit, now that is heroic in my opinion"

Sheena smiled, and blushed ligthly "Yea..it was...sigh"

They talked a little more, and Sheena hugged Zelos for talking to her, he didn't do anything stupid, like pinch her ass, or try to french her, they jsut hugged and went back to bed.

About an hour later, Lloyd woke up, and went to the creek to sit down, and think long and hard, it was all over for the huge battles, he saved to world..with Collette, but not the one he did want to with..Sheena, he had a big crush on her, but he didn't think he had a chance in hell with, she was too good for him, he was a human raised by a dwarf, she is the sucessor of a legendary clan of Ninjas, it was never meant to be.

:"Maybe I'm just a lost cause on love.." He said sadly "Maybe we'll be nothing but friends and thats it."

Lloyd sighed, and went right back to bed. In his dreams he dreamt of him and Sheena finally all alone, and sharing their first kiss.

and Ironically, so was Sheena...

End of part1

Yes short I know, but i had a lot of stuff to do, and wanted this story up soon, Part 2 will be done hopefully soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love or Friendship: A Sheena and Lloyd Story**

Chapter 2: What They said...

Sheena was still trying to kepp her emotions to be with Lloyd bottled up inside, she still couldn;t tell if Lloyd felt the same way. As she thought this Lloyd was doing the same thing, both were hiding their true feelings even when both are in love with each other. It was 2 weeks since Sheena's nigth chat with Zelos, and she wanted more info on Lloyd's feelings, so she started a bit of an interview between Lloyds closest buds Collette, Genis, and Presea.

She started off with Genis, since he was the closest.

"Hey Genis, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked Genis one night when he was only around.

"Sure Sheena, whats the problem, Zelso being a dumbass again, I thought he changed" Genis said with a cheerful grin on his face.

"No Zelos is fine, its Lloyd I wanna talk about." She said a bit red.

Genis then started to fall backwards and held out his hands in defense "Look I didn't want to peek in the shower, I thought he said it was Presea, and I saw you and and..."

Sheena just bursted out in laughter andgave Genis a noogie "Awww I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in ya" She decided it was time to mess with Genis "Did you like what you saw, Genis?"

Genis started to turn completly red and was stattering "Well I-I-I, you did look..nice?"

She giggled and gave him a seducing look "You mean me, or they?"

Genis couldn't take it, so he passed out on the floor.

5 Minutes later, Genis rose from his coma, and saw Sheena on the floor laughing. "I'm sorry Genis, it was too funny, don't worry about it, Zelos did it a lot, so I'm used to spys. Now actually I wanted to ask about Lloyd's interests. What does he enjoy to eat, do, or watch?"

Genis sat in a chair and rub his chin "Well Lloyd will pretty much eat any food on his plate, but he did love my Curry Rice, so that will work, he does like sword fighting, especially teaching people how to use swords, and he likes to watch animals, and watching Zelos get beaten to a pulp, but animals are much safer for us."

Sheena was really happy abotu this, she knew how to make Curry, loves animals, and wanted to learn a lot about swords, the Eternal Sword was the only one she knew a lot about. "Thank you Genis, you are a life saver" She then wanted one more good laugh, she slipped her vest down a little bit, and leaned towards Genis' face "If you were a bit older, I'd thank you a little better, but this will do" She kissed him lightly on the lips, and but her vest slipped, and well you guessed it...next thing that happenend Genis was on the floor, passed out, and bloody nosed. Sheena was beet red, but still laughing her ass off.

The next day, Sheena decided to talk to Collette abotu what she should do to impress Lloyd.

"Hey Collete got a second to chat?"

Collette finished her sewing and looked up at Sheena "sure what is it?"

"Listen I'm not sure if you had a crush on Lloyd but I'm gonna ask, what should I do to impress Lloyd?"

Collette giggled "well I did when we were younger teens, and I'm glad you like him, he deserves a girl like you"

Sheena felt a tad embrassed, and hid her head between her hands "I'm not that special..stop.."

"Well anyway, I usually tried to get into Lloyd's hobbies and stick with them, and at that age when we went to beachers I tried to find a swimsuit that would make Lloyd notice me, sometimes it worked, but don't overdo it, or he will just think you're weird. Oh and always ask Lloyd about his hobbies, he will open up to you very easily."

"Thanks Collette...wait if you did all that stuff, how come he wasn't with you?" Sheena asked curiously, if thsi worked, then why aren;t they together.

Collette blushed a bit "I overdid it with the swimsuit..."

Sheena chuckled "Aww poor Collete" she held Collette in a light embrace.

Lastly was Presea, she prayed to get info on Lloyd from her.

"Presea?" Sheena asked while Presea was sharpening her axe...not sure why.

"Yes Sheena...is it about Lloyd" Presea said while smiling a little bit.

"Yea how did you..."

"Genis toldme about it..and about some incident in a sho-"

Sheena interuppted her "Okay great..so what can you tell about Lloyd?"

Presea sighed, and turned around and smiled "Lloyd likes anything peaceful, though he has gone through a lot fo battles, and loves sword fighting, he wants peace."

Sheena smiled in admiration for Lloyd's beliefs "Okay what else...any other hobbies?'

"Well he likes to help me find cool gems...so I guess gems and stones are a good hobby of his, I bet if you find Rune stones, he will be very happy."

"Great where are they..?"

"In Atlamira..."

Sheena was a bit sad, and a bit annoyed "You mean I have to go all the way there..."

Presea chuckled, which was rare for her "Well that, or you can have some of mine, here" she handed out 2 shiny purple like rocks with gold specks on them.

"Wow..they're pretty looking, thanks Presea...why would you do this for me?"

Presea lightly blushed "Cause I had a bit of a thing for him, but I'm happy if there is someone for him besides me..plus I'm too young for him..."

Sheena felt kinda bad for Presea, she hugged her lightly, and whispered lightly "you don't know how much thsi means to me, you're a good person."

Presea was speechless "a good person...thank you Sheena."

Now that Sheena had all her stuff together, now she knew what to do to make Lloyd the happiest man on the planet, a dinner, a hobby, and a gift, when they depart with the otehrs on their journey, she will do everything her friends told her to do.

Meanwhile, Lloyd passed by Genis who was still recovering from a few days ago.

"hey Genis...whats up with you? You look you just saw a ghost."

Genis was a bit a pale and looked at him with a nervous chuckle "uhh they weren't ghosts..."

Lloyd tilted his head in confusion...

2 minutes later

"GENIS! GET BACK HERE!" Lloyd yelled out in a rage.

"I said it was an accident...I didn't mean to look up...but they were nice...if that helps" genis said while runnign across the fields.

"NO IT DOESN"T, NOW GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS" Lloyd yelled out even louder, and madder.

Sheena was walking by and notcie the two boys runnign down the field, and saw Genis plae face, and Lloyd's fury red face. She then bursted out in giggles. "Genis cant keep anything down can he..."

She then thought about it while walking down the streets. "Hmm, I wonder what Zelos is doing right now."

End of Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love or Friendship: A Sheena Story ** (Notice the title change)

Chapter 3: Mistake

Sheena just passed by Lloyd and Genis fighting over something, and was thinking if Zelos had any ideas for Lloyd. She tried to think of all the places Zelos could be right now, and one place came to her head, the Beach.

Zelos was relaxing on a towel and watching the sky go by, he spoke to himself "Ahh its so beautiful out here, the sun, the heat, and water, and..."

"The Bikinis?' said a voice to finish his monolouge, then the voice started to giggle.

Zelos popped out fo his fantasy and noticed Sheena standing behind him "Well that was before I witnessed a life and death situation, I was gonna say the clouds." he said while starting to sit up. "So what's up Sheena?"

"I am going to do a couple of thinsg to impress Lloyd, do you have any ideas that will impress him?"

Zelos started to rub his temples, must be his thinking pose."Hmmm...maybe...I don't know if it will work but...have you thought of getting more appealing clothing?"

Sheena tilted her head in confusion "Whats wrong with my robe?"

"Your robe is fine, but maybe you should get some new outfits, like a sweater and jeans, or a skirt or something, something that will help make look more like a normal girl."

"I'm not normal...thats why I wear stuff like this, I mean no schoolgirl can summon Dark Spirits, right?"

"Right, but sometimes its best to look more like a person than a warrior, trust me."

Sheena had to think about it for a while, and she nodded in aggreement. "Thanks Zelos, that will help a lot, I owe you one."

Zelos shook his head "No, no need for that, you been a good friend to me, thats payment enough."

Sheena was really shocked, did that whole battle change Zelos completely, she did like this Zelos, but she started to miss the perverted one a bit.

"Well I have to go, I'll see ya around Zelos."

"Take it easy Sheena."

Sheena went her seperate ways, and look back to see Zelos going back to laying down, and not checking her out.

"What the hell happenend to him, he's turning into some kind of Monk" She said to herslef as she walked back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Collette and Genis were trying to calm Lloyd from his anger from an hour ago. He locked himself, acting like child...again.

"Lloyd will calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it, please just relax." Collete pleaded to her long time friend.

"NO! I wont forgive Genis for that." He yelled out from the room.

"Lloyd please, come out for me..." Collette try to say very sadly, trying be convineable for Lloyd.

Lloyd remained silent after that.

She gave up and looked at Genis "What did you do anyway?" She asked Genis with a sad look in her eye.

"Promise you wont get mad?"

"Of course. I won't get angry"

Genis started to turn red, and clenched his fists tightly "I-I-I, I walked in on Sheena last night, and today...and I accidentaly told him.

Collette was stunned "Thats its, that isn't to bad, it was an accident right?" She asked sweetly.

"yea...but..the kiss wasn't.." He said quietly not to let Lloyd hear.

"WHAT...you kissed-"

"No she came onto to me I swear...I didn't mean to. You gotta believe me."

Collette turned her head in disgust and saw Genis's guilty face, and she gave a smile "I belive you...you always tell the truth."

Genis smiled and hugged Collette lightly "Thanks Collette, you're a great friend."

Collete held her younger friend close, and whisper lightly "I'm glad to be your friend." But then started to chuckle "But Im not gonna kiss you Genis."

Genis gave out a light chuckle "Yea..we don't want lloyd to get even madder."

They let go of each other, and looked outside, and saw how nice it was, Collette smiled at Genis, and gestured toward the door, Genis nodded, and they went outside to go for a walk.

5 minutes after that, Sheena walked into the room, and heard Lloyd whinign in his room, so she decided to surpirse him with a happy smile.

She approached his door, and knocked lightly "Hey Lloyd can I come in?"

she heard a bit a mumble, but it sounded like a yes, so she stepped in, and saw Lloyd laying on his bed, and he was a bit red from his anger.

"Whats wrong Lloyd, you look a little down."

"Genis told me something very interesting today, seemed you gave a bit of an offering..and a show."

Sheena then turned red, and got a bit angry "Don't talk about it like, he was helping me with soemthing, and it was a robe malfunction (A/N good excuse, janet)."

Lloyd then sat up and gave an evil look at her "Oh sure a malfunction, was that before or after you liplocked with him. Who else have you done this to, Regal..Zelos? Or my Dad? Where's my show, huh?"

Sheena then snapped "SHUT UP! STOP TALKING AT ME LIKE I"M SORT OF A WHORE, SCREW YOU LLOYD!" She slammed the door, and fled to her room, hopped onto her bed and cried her eyes out, to think that Lloyd looked at her as some sort of piece of ass than true love.

"Why the hell did I think that he loved me, well forget him. Least Genis and Zelos are nice to me..."

That night Lloyd stayed in his room, he did try to come out, but the entourage of Sheena's friends she told about what happenend threw him back in.

Sheena was at the table, crying her eyes out, holding a box of tissues in one hand, and her hair band in the other.

Collette and Raine were rubbing her back for her. "There, there Sheena, it'll be allright, I'm sure it was just a slip, he doesn't talk like that ever." Raine said softly to comfort her.

While they were doing that Presea, Zelos and Genis were guarding Lloyd's door.

"Hey..um can I sleepove in oen of your guys' room, I don't think I could sleep alone tonight."

Raine shook her head "Collete and I can fit yourselves only in ours."

Zelos sadly looked down, "Sorry honey, but Presea and I can only get our stuff into our room."

Sheena looked at Genis, and hoped he would say yes, even if he was the reason this all started. Genis looked around the room, hoping he could think of an excuse, but eh couldn;t plus he was starting to get a crush on Sheena, even though he knew nothing could happen. He nodded his head "You can stay in my room tonight Sheena."

Sheena smiled happily, and started to cry again "Thanks Genis, I really appreiciate that."

Collette whispered in Genis' ear after that and said "Don't get any ideas, Genis...shes been through a lot."

"Hey I'm 13, she's 19 it will never be, and why bother."

That night Genis was making room on the floor for himself, he knew Sheena would want a bed to sleep on, and he wanted to be a good host. While he was doing that, Sheena walked in, and she was wearing her usual pajamas, purpleish, with some floral prints on it. She saw Genis setting up his ebad, and she put out her hand to stop him, he looked up, and she was shaking her head. "who said you had to sleep on the floor?"She asked sweetly.

"Well I thought you would want the bed...wait, you want to sleep together...?" he asked a bit reddish.  
"Sure, I trust you, and at this point you've been very kind to me, even though you saw...what you shouldn't have seen."

"No fault of my own." He said jokingly.

Sheena giggled, and hopped on the bed, and patted an empty spot for Genis to sit down. "C'mon...you know you wanna"

Genis shrugged andsat next to her, he was getting a bit taller, he was almost as high to Sheena's shoulders. He looked at her face, and she saw a lot of happiness directing at him.

He started to turn red and looked down at the floor "Do you still like Lloyd?" he asked quitely.

Shesighed and held her head "I don't know anymore, I don't know he said that by accident, or does just see me as a cheap slut...oh sorry Genis."

Genis chuckled lightly "No big deal I hear everyone else insult a lot, so I ain't a bit shocked to hear it." He then looked back at her, "getting tired?"

"a litle, but I'm not laying down alone Genis." She said sweetly, she then held him close, and laid down softly. "Genis you are so lucky to have youth, getting older sucks a lot. I envy you"

Genis was tryign avoid to having his head get stuck "somewhere", and looked up at her. "Well 6 years isn't much of a difference,"

"It will be when you hit about 17" She then notied how close they were, and she started to worry "Are you a bit uncomfortable?"

Genis shook his head "I'm fine, consider me you're teddy bear" he said humorously.

That set off a good spark in her mind, and she held him closer. "You're too sweet, sigh if only you were older, you'd be the perfect cuddler for my age."

Genis then made a joke "What, younger men don't appease you?" he then chuckled.

She thought he was serious though, and she slipped out a "No, I love younger men..."

Genis turned red, and was abotu to pass out again, but Sheena made sure he didn't, then she asked quietly "ooh...do you like me, Genis?' she said in a bit sing song-ish.

"Well I-I-I...you said you like younger men, so techically-" But then just like that Sheena kissed him (A/N Okay at that point, if you flame me, fine, I just like making twisting stories, and I bet some ppl out there are SheenGenis fan, lol), and hled him as close as she could. When she let go, Genis was completely red, and so was she "I'm sorry Genis...I just...I felt so happy with you, I had to get out some of it."

Genis was speechless, and he just looked at her, he slipped out a "I like you Sheena.."

Sheena giggled, and hugged him "I like you too Genis."

They heldeach other close, and out went the lights.

End of part 3.

AHAHAHAHAH, what a twist. Will they be together, or will there be a happy ending with Sheena and Lloyd...I DON"T KNOW!

Wait for Part 4 for all the tension to rise up.

read and review, or flame, depends if you liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love or Friendship: A Sheena Story **

(Warning: This may get too mature for some content in it, so once again, you too immature for this, go find a kids story, and grow up)

Chapter 4: New Choice

Genis was finally regaining his conscience, and he was looking up at the ceiling, he shook his head and was trying to remember what happenend last night.

"Uhh...did last night happen...was I dreaming?" He tried to sit up, but there was something holding him down, he looked, and it was an arm, then he traced it back to it's owner, Sheena was fast asleep, and pinning Genis down.

"Guess not.." he then tried to get Sheena up, he got an arm free, and shook her lightly. "hey...Sheena..it's time to get up." He only got a moan, out of her, and he tried again, nothing.

"sigh and I thought Zelos and Lloyd took longer to get up." He shook a bit harder, and whispered a bit louder "Sheens, honey...time to rise.."

"Uh...give me a minute..." was the only words he got out of her, and he decided if a kiss would get her up. So he leaned in closely, and kissed her lightly, but the next thing he knew, he was held in a close passionate kiss, he was completely shocked, and just went with it. When she let go, she laid there giggling.

"You little fool, don't mess with a sleeping beauty," She said seductively.

"I'll keep that in mind...so you don't mind the fact I'm thirteen?" Genis asked while looking into her shining brown eyes.

"I like you, like I said last night, and I don't care if you were twice as old as me either. Plus you''re a half elf, so compared to me, I'm about your age, right?'

Genis pondered it for a while, and nodded. "So...whatcha wanna do Sheena?"

Sheena slightly lifted Genis off of her, and sat up "I was gonna take a shower, you want to take one?"

Genis nodded, and was about to head to the shower in his room, but Sheena held his arm to stop him, "I mean..with me."

"Wha wha wha...uh.." he looked her up and down, and sighed lightly, hoping Lloyd or Zelso found out about what he was gonna do that they wanted to do a long time ago, he nodded lightly.

next thing he knew, Sheena jumped happily, and suddenly dragged him into the bathroom.

(Warning, for those who are immature, turn this story off now)

Sheena placed Genis on the sink, and started to kiss him passionately. Genis was immobile, and under Sheena's command. He just moved his hands to the back of her head, and just went along with it. Sheena let go, and started to unbutton her pajama top, but stopped and removed her hair band, and threw it at Genis, he held it close, and watched Sheena work her magic.

Sheena winked and whispered "You are one lucky man...I have never done this for anyone." She turned on some music, and let it stay soft, and she started to dance in front of Genis, she slowly undressed herself, starting at her pajama bottoms, and slowly pulled down, she stopped at half way, and let them slide down the rest of the way. Genis was burning red, he saw what she was wearing below, which was absolutely nothing, but she covered her womanhood with one hand, and started to lift up her pajama top, and then covered her chest.

Genis got a bit whiny, and asked "Why you hiding them?"

Sheena leaned in close, and kiss him lightly, and whispered in his ear. "They aren't in the shower yet, come with me.." Genis got really excited, and undressed himself, and hopped in the shower, Sheena, slowly stepped in, turned on the shower, and unveiled herself...

No need to explain what they did after that, but all that you need to know is that They're clean, Sheena is happy, and Genis lost..."something"

2 hours later, everyone else got up, and Genis and Sheena were getting breakfeastready for everyone. Zelos came in first, with Collete following behind him. "Hey hey you two, how was last night Sheena, sleep well?"

Sheena looked at Genis, and looked back at Zelos "Yes I did actually..how bout you?"

Zelos looked at Collete, and smiled happily "yea...I did too" (oooohhh...looks like Lloyd gets noone...or does he...WHAT A TWIST! HAHA!)

Lloyd and Presea came in, and Presea was actually smiling for once. "hey guys, I'm sorry for last nigth, I was an idiot, but Presea and I talked about it, and...I realized I was wrong to say that. Sorry for hurting your feelins Sheena." Lloyd sais while looking down.

Sheena saw that Lloyd meant it, and hugged him lightly "It's okay, but I need to talk to you later, Okay?"

Lloyd nodded, and he sat down waiting for breakfeast.

After they all ate, Sheena and Lloyd stepped outside, and Genis and Zelos sat in the living room, while the other two girls went out for walk, and talked about a couple of things.

"Lloyd...there's something I need to tell you..." Sheena said while looking at the view

"Wait...I need to say something...I...did something wrong last night..." Lloyd said looking down.

"You just forgave me for that silly."

"No not that...something else.."

Sheena looked back at him, and tilted her head "What is it...?"

"I-I-I...I kissed Presea..." Lloyd said while kicking the floor. (HAHA!)

"You..did?...Thats it..." Sheena said to see if he had more to say.

"No...we slept on the same bed togther." Lloyd said a bit quieter. (HAHA!)

Sheena just chuckled a bit "Not worse then what I did..." She said a bit blushy.

"What..you made love to Genis in the shower?" He asked jokingly.

Sheena fell backwards "How the hell did you know?' She slipped out.

"I WAS KIDDING, OMG NO WAY!" He said super shocked.

"Oh...yea I did...I'm sorry, I hope I am not some kind of slut to you now..." She said while starting to cry.

Lloyd smiled and chuckled "Nah...I think after the nide things Genis has done for you, he deserves you, I don't...I was an idiot."

Sheena looked up, and was a bit teary. "You...mean that...?

Lloyd nodded "Yeah...You are a wonderful woman, who destiend for great thing, I would just get in the way, besides...Presea is alone in the world, she said she needed me, she said I understood her troubles."

Sheena smiled happily "Lloyd I'm proud of you, you are making a good choice for yourself, if you were with me on that journey for 2 years, who knows what would happen between us. Plus Genis said he needed me as well...Raine is going a personal quest, and Genis can't go with her, so I'm staying with Genis to make him happy."

Lloyd smiled and nodded "I'm staying with Presea to make her feel wanted, and happy."

Sheena smiled and held out a hand "Buds for life Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked at her hand, and then her face, he smiled and held her hand "Buds for life..but I have one thing to ask."

Sheena tilted her head, and smiled "What is it, wanna kiss?''

Lloyd blushed, and chuckled "You read my mind, just to feel what its like."

Sheena giggled, and pulled him in closely, and lightly liplocked with him. It lasted for a long time, so Lloyd can remember it for a long time. When they let go, Lloyd was speechless, and just stood there. '" Wow..."

Sheena started to look at herself "Do I have some sort of charm on a kiss?" she thought while trying to get Lloyd to regain his conscience.

Meanwhile, Genis and Zelso were in the kitchenc and Genis wanted to know.

"Zelos...whats with you...why have you acted like this all of the sudden?" Genis asked while playing with his Kendama.

"Well its hard to explain...but...it happenend after fighting Mithos...When I joined you guys, I was under the impression that my life was short, cause I was Chosen, so I tried to bring as much happiness to myself as possible, women was the choice I took. But now I have a long life ahead of me, so I can find happiness in other things, now I can see the world for the first time, and not chick's asses." Zelos said happily.

Genis chuckled, and looked at Zelos "Wow...its like I neever met ya before Zelos...I'm proud of ya."

Zelos laughed at Genis "I should be proud of you, you are with one very beautiful girl, you deserve Sheena."

"How did you know?'

"First I heard music...in the shower, not relaxing music either, sexy music. Then the fact you actaully accepted to have Sheena in your room, and the fact you and her were really close in the kitchen this morning."

Genis blushed, "I'm that obvious"

"Like a sore thumb Genis."

That night, was the last night they would be hanging out for sometime. Genis prepared everyone's favorite meal, they ate, talked about their past experiences while on this journey, what they learned, what they plan to do, and how they are gonna do it. When it was time to sleep, Genis and Sheena hopped into their room, and spent the night away snuggling. Presea and Lloyd slept on the couch and held each other in a warm embrace, and Collette and Zelos...well for a change, Zelos just slept and not make love to a woman he was with. Raine was getting packed up for her journey, and Regal (wow I haven't mentioned him in this story, I didn't really like that much) was meditating in his room.

Sheena was so happy, she had an amazing life, great friends, and a great love in her life. She looked at Genis and smiled "Genis...You make me so happy...and more of a woman."

Geins smiled and kissed her cheek "You made me happy too, I feel more of a man, than a kid."

Sheena looked at him, and gave a seductive glance "You want to become more of a man?"

"You already did that in the shower."

"True, but you have control of what to do this time."

They giggled, and shut off the lights.

End of Part 4

okay thats where I should be getting the flames, the cheers, and the rewards for making the first SheenGenis, LloydPresea, ZelosCollete combo in one story. Hooray! Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Love or Friendship: A Sheena Story **

Chapter 5: The Final Battle!

It was the final day of the group being together. Everyone was packing up for their own journey to follow, as said before the groups were Lloyd and Presea on search for exspheres, Genis and Sheena going on a journey to find new ways to summon mana, Raine on her own quest, Regal going back home to rebuild Atalmira to a city instead of a resort, and Collette and Zelos going back to Meltokio and working on as a peace corporation for the new Sylveralla (cool fusion name).

They all headed outside and started to turn their seperate ways, but then Lloyd spoke out. "Hey I have an idea."

They all stopped and turned to Lloyd for his idea "What?" Collette asked while leaning against Zelos.

"We been through all these battles, we've seen each other fight, but we never had a chance to fight each other, so how bout it, a free for all to see what we can actually do."

They all looked at each other, muttered about it, and gave Lloyd an evil grin.

"Lloyd you got yourself a good idea, your brain has gotten to smart" Zelos said a bit darkish, and then pulled out his dagger "I'll make sure to bring it back to its original state."

Genis started to chuckle, and pulled out his Kendama "For the first time I'm with Zelos on this one. Let's do it."

Raine just grinned and pulled out her staff, Presea looked at the others and decided to go with the flow, and brought out her axe. Sheena drew out her cards, Regal strapped his plate foot pads on, and Collette started to wonder if she wanted to join, and it was just instinct and she pulled out her chakrams.

They all stood in a large ring, and looked at each other and nodded. "Only a few rules, no deadly skills, and no killing anyone..other than that, lets go!" Said Lloyd as he started to charge at Zelos.

Zelos stood his ground and juts held his dagger tight, and was ready to take a hit, but looked and saw that lloyd was already taken to the ground by Regal's foot. he grinned and jumped at Regal, but got blasted by a fireball from Genis, and fell on the ground and was unable to move. Collette still wanted him to fight, so she healed him, and he winked at Collette as a thanks, and then charged at Genis. Presea jumped at Raine, and she blocked her axe with her staff, and blasted a photon beam at her foot, and brought Presea to the ground.

"Presea is down for the count." Said Zelos happily, and started to clash swords with Lloyd. Sheena started to summon Efreet, but realized that he could kill, so she called him back, and just blasted a fireball from her card and hit Regals feett, and it melted the pads off. "And Regal is unarmed."She said happily. "Hmm not quite, dont need foot pads to fight" he said quietly, and flew a roundhouse kick at her, but Genis was quick and attacked him with a wind blade, it brought Regal down, he was done.

Collette decided to go against Raine, so she threw her Chakams at her staff, and it actually sliced it into thirds. Raine was speechless, all her magic had to come from the staff, so she was done. "Damn...I was having fun." Raine said whinefully. Sheena decided to take her chance on Collette, and threw a star at one of the wings, it clipped it, and Collette fell to the ground. "Oh...thatll take an hour to heal...Sheena, you meanie." she threw a pow hammer at her, but Sheena blocked it with guardian, and it bounced back at Collette...Collette fell to the ground again, and decided to stop. "Ok, I'm done..."

Now it was just Genis, Zelos, Lloyd and Sheena. They stood apart, and deicded to pit against at one another till two were left, first it was Zelos, so Sheena started to shadow ruch him, and whacked him with a couple of Pryo cards, Lloyd striked him with the back of his blade, and Genis blasted a fireball at him...that move brought Zelos down to the ground. They went to Lloyd, and Genis and Sheena decided to fuse their lighting together, and they blasted it at Lloyd, and it blasted his swords out of his hands, he then wove his hands in surrender.

Genis and Sheena looked at each other, and they jumped back, and blasted each other with the same spells to see who was stronger. They started off with lightning, Sheena had it and it broke a piece of Genis' Kendama, Wind was Genis victory, and Sheena lost some cards, and her hair band. The ice battle was Genis win, and Sheena lost all her cards. She gave up and said she was done..but Genis wasn't listening, and blasted a fireball at her, and it burned her robe, and inner shirt..

"WHOA!" The rest of the group shouted, and they covered Presea, and Collete's eyes. Lloyd and Zelos were beet red, Regal was lookign away, Raine was about to go ina fury, but saw Sheena was about to do it for her. But Sheena just ran to Genis and tackled him. "You little pervert..you are a sneaky one..." They giggled at each other, and the others just laughed. at Genis.

about an hour later, she was covered up, and the other parted their ways. Lloyd watched his friends leave, and just chuckled. Presea looked up and tiltied her head "What is it Lloyd?"

"I always didn't think that this is how it would end."

"Is that bad?" Presea asked quietly.

Lloyd picked her up and held like a baby, and chuckled "Its better than I imagined." Presea smiled happily, and rested in his arms, and they walked down their lane.

Sheena sighed and looked down at her partner, "Genis...did you think that things would end up like this?"

Genis looked up and smiled "I thougth about it once, and I'm glad it did."

Sheena smiled "So did I...no I know what is Friendship, and Love...and I'm looking at Love right now." Genis got on his toes, and kissed Sheena.


End file.
